Heretofore, in many cases, a door wire harness is arranged in a side door and is led out to a vehicle body side. The door wire harness is arranged in a space defined between a door outer panel and a door inner panel. The door wire harness is threaded through a grommet fitted in a through hole provided in a vehicle body side end surface of a door inner panel and in a through-hole provided in a vehicle body outer panel to be spanned from the door to a vehicle body. However, a work of threading the wire harness through the through-holes has been very hard.
In order to overcome the above problem, various structures have been proposed. In the proposed structure, the door wire harness is arranged from a space between a vehicle room side of a door inner panel and a door trim to a vehicle body side so as not to thread the wire harness through a through-hole. If a through-hole is not provided in a door frame and a door wire harness is arranged from a vehicle body side to a door side, an arrangement position of the door wire harness is displaced from a hinge-coupling position between the vehicle body and the door to a door side. Since this causes the door wire harness to expand and contract between the vehicle body and the door, it is necessary to absorb a surplus length of the door wire harness.
Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 58 (1983)-20405 (JUM SHO 58 (1983)-20405 A; Patent Document 1) has disclosed a wiring and piping structure of a door wire harness onto a motor vehicle door that has a function of absorbing a surplus length of the door wire harness. In such function of absorbing a surplus length in the wiring and piping structure, as shown in FIG. 6, an inner plate 2a of a door panel is provided with a containing recess 2b dented in an outward direction from a vehicle body. When a door 1 is closed, a central part 3 of a door wire harness W/H is bent into the containing recess 2b to absorb the surplus length of the door wire harness W/H when the door 1 is closed.
However, in the wiring and piping structure on the motor vehicle door disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the door wire harness W/H is disposed in the containing recess 2b without fixing the door wire harness W/H to the inner plate 2a, the central part 3 of the door wire harness W/H will swing at the time of opening and closing the door 1 or during moving. Consequently, there is a possibility that interference between the door wire harness W/H and the inner plate 2a will cause unusual sounds and the door wire harness W/H will wear on account of a contacting friction.
Further, in order to overcome the above problem, there is an idea of absorbing the surplus length of the door wire harness in a spanning arrangement position between the door and the vehicle body.
For example, as shown in FIG. 7, a fixing position P1 at a side of a vehicle body 4 is disposed above a fixing position P2 at a side of the door 1 and the spanning arrangement portion is bent in a rectangular shape to absorb the surplus length of the door wire harness when the door 1 is closed. In this case, assuming that a sign “d” denotes a distance between the vehicle body 4 and the door 1 or a length of a side of the bent door wire harness when the door 1 is closed, the surplus length becomes 2d−(12+12)1/2d=about 0.59d. Accordingly, if the surplus length is 100 mm, distance “d” between the door 1 and the vehicle body 4, which can absorb the surplus length, will become 169.5 mm. This will cause a wide clearance between the door 1 and the vehicle body 4 even if the door 1 is closed. In result, the above arrangement structure is not practical.
Patent Document 1: JUM SHO 58 (1983)-20405 A